


Unsaid Things (Spoken Once or Twice)

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: lover100, Community: smut_69, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Lassiter's not actually said "it" yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid Things (Spoken Once or Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in awhile and the first Shawn/Carlton I've actually finished in about a year (*GASP*). So please be forgiving. Is there a word for fluffy porn? (Florn?) Cuz that's what this is.

It wasn’t like Shawn was particularly used to waking up with Lassiter hovering above him, but it wasn’t exactly disconcerting either. He had fallen asleep with the other man, after all, and had been doing so for _months_ , maybe even very nearly a year. There was something unusually intense about the way Lassiter was looking down at him, so Shawn kept his mouth shut. The early morning light peeking past the curtain told Shawn they had a little while longer before Lassiter had to worry about getting ready for work; he might as well indulge the head detective.

Carlton’s hand came up to cup Shawn’s cheek as he stared down at the man beneath him. Lassiter stared down at him for a long time, his gaze wandering along Shawn’s jawline to his lips. His thumb stroked lightly along Shawn’s cheekbone as he met Shawn’s eyes again. Shawn was about to make a joke about it, to laugh and roll them over; pin Lassiter beneath _him_ for a change, but something in Lassie’s eyes made Shawn’s gut clench and told him to keep his mouth shut. It only took Shawn a moment of watching the strain in Lassiter’s expression to realize just why Lassiter was hovering so fiercely. Lassiter didn't really do emotions (not beyond anger, anyway) but when he _was_ feeling something...he got this look in his eye... Shawn blushed slightly, even as he smiled and lifted his own hand to rest on the back of Lassiter’s neck, fingers threading lightly through Carlton’s hair.

“I know, Lassie,” he whispered reassuringly, even as his own heart pounded in his chest. He took a deep breath as Carlton's eyes widened and, in what was possibly the biggest reveal of his career, Shawn added, “Me too.” Even before they’d started sleeping together, Shawn had lived for the kind of grin Lassiter gave him just then. The older man’s entire face lit up as he leaned in to ( _finally_ ) kiss Shawn. Shawn’s hand tightened on the back of his neck as the kiss turned into something deeper than a mere ‘Good Morning.’

Lassiter looked serious when he finally pulled back several moments later. Shawn took one look at his kiss-swollen lips and had to bite back a groan. He was already _so close_ to flipping their positions and fucking Lassiter into the mattress; he really didn’t want to have to deal with whatever dilemma Lassiter was facing.

“I don’t have to say it all the time, do I?” Lassiter asked gruffly. Shawn rolled his eyes.

“Technically, Lassie, you haven’t actually _said_ it one time...” he pointed out. He wasn’t expecting the blush that spread across Lassiter’s cheeks but he wasn’t disappointed when Lassiter steadily held his gaze.

“I love you,” Lassiter managed to say. His voice was quiet, but Shawn heard the conviction in it and he couldn’t help but smile warmly up at Carlton.

“I love you,” Shawn echoed. He gave into his impulses and pulled Lassiter down on top of him, grinding their hips together. “And no, you don’t have to say it.” Carlton moaned as Shawn sucked on his earlobe, grabbing onto his ass to pull him closer. “Not when I can feel it.” Lassiter drew back enough they were kissing again, a bit more aggressively.

Shawn finally managed to reverse their positions, smiling against the base of Carlton’s throat as he rolled him onto his back, drawing a moan from Lassiter in the process. Lassiter was still loose from their activities the night before; his legs automatically spread to give Shawn access as Shawn’s hand went on an exploratory mission beyond his balls.

“Isn’t it my turn?” Lassiter grunted as Shawn tried to determine whether he really needed to search the bedding on the floor for the bottle of lube. He smirked as Carlton arched under him. Nope; no lube necessary.

“You really gonna complain right now, Lassie?” he whispered into his ear.

“Shut up, Spencer,” he groaned as he bent a knee up, giving Shawn better access to slide a second finger in. Carlton’s hand gripped tightly at Shawn’s bicep as he gave a full-body shudder. Shawn really loved making the other man writhe beneath him. He prided himself on the breathy little moans he could draw from Carlton. The man could be so damn quiet in bed and Shawn reveled in every sound he managed to force past Lassiter’s filter. Lassiter was obviously ready for him as his hips rolled to meet each thrust of Shawn’s fingers.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what, Spencer?” Lassiter growled, right on cue. Shawn grinned again and leaned down to kiss that filthy mouth. He pulled his fingers free as he let Lassiter’s tongue have its wicked way with his own.

Lassiter let out a pleased sounding hiss as Shawn finally slid inside him. Neither man moved for a moment, small pants of breath the only sound in the room. They’d had their frantic fuck the night before and Shawn was perfectly content to take it slow.

“I love fucking you,” Shawn whispered with a slow roll of his hips. A small grunt made its way past Carlton’s lips as Shawn leaned into him. Shawn eagerly chased after the sound with his own mouth, his tongue sliding along Carlton’s teeth. “I love being fucked by you,” Shawn went on a few moments later, whispering as he planted kisses along Lassiter’s jaw. He pulled back to give himself better leverage. “I don’t even care; as long as it’s you and me, naked.” He emphasized the last word with a particularly hard thrust, grinning at the way Carlton’s eyes slid shut for a moment. “Feels good to push you to the edge; to make you feel as good as I feel.” Lassiter groaned as Shawn curled his hand around his cock, giving it a slow pump. “Feel good, Lassie?”

“Jesus, Shawn,” Lassiter gasped as Shawn’s thumb slid along the head of his cock. He arched up into Shawn’s palm before grinding back down on the cock inside him just as Shawn thrust into him again. Shawn leaned in deep to kiss his mouth and suddenly Lassiter was coming apart beneath him, gasping against Shawn’s lips as Shawn stroked him through it. He gave a Carlton a moment before he pulled back and thrust back in.

Lassiter moaned, looking loose-limbed and blissed out as Shawn took hold of his hips and fucked him at a faster pace. Neither one of them ever lasted very long after watching the other come and this time was no different. Shawn buried himself deep within Carlton as he came, his grip tight enough to leave bruises on Lassiter’s hips.

When he had the mental capacity to do so, Shawn pulled out and flopped down on his back next to Lassiter, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to move even if the bed suddenly caught on fire. A hand slipped into his and Shawn smiled as he threaded their fingers together. Lassiter could be such a post-coital sap. It took a fair amount of effort, but Shawn managed to turn his head enough to look at the man beside him. The way he felt about Carlton intimidated him, just a little, sometimes. It’d stopped being a casual sexual outlet a long time ago and had morphed into something that made Shawn, for the first time, unafraid of growing old. Age had stopped being some process he had to go through and had become some sort of journey Shawn had heard about, but had never really believed in before. Lassie was _his_ to have and to hold and to turn into a dirty little sex fiend. Lassiter’s expression turned suspicious.

“What are you grinning about?” Lassiter asked in a cautious tone. Shawn’s grin widened.

“Nothing, Lassie. Just thinking about all the wicked things I’m going to let you do to me on our honeymoon.” Lassiter’s eyes went wide.

“Honeymo...Spencer...I...” Shawn put Carlton out of his stammering misery by rolling over on top of him to kiss him soundly.

“Hey Lassie...” Shawn began when he pulled out of the kiss.

“Yeah...?” the other man asked wearily.

“I still love you.” Shawn was sure the grin Lassiter gave him then would have melted even the coldest of Creamsicles.

/end


End file.
